This invention relates to scale removal devices for scraping off scale deposited on the inner surface of tube sections and more particularly, to scale removal devices for scraping off soft and viscous scale deposited on the inner surface of tube sections which form part of the piping system of a chemical apparatus or heat exchanger.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of devices for removing scale deposited on the inner surface of the tube sections of the piping systems of chemical apparatus and heat exchangers. In one of the conventional scale removal devices, a brush having bristles is forced to pass through within the tube section together with water under pressure with the tips of the bristles maintained in yielding abutment against the inner surface of the tube section. However, such a scale removal device employing the bristle brush has the disadvantage that the inner surface of the tube section is damaged or scale cannot be effectively removed the tube section inner surface depending upon whether the brush bristles are too rigid or too flexible and/or the pressure of water is too high or too low.